Heart Attack
by Ay
Summary: Kalau tadi aku terpesona dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu lelaki. Kali ini aku terpesona pada parasnya yang benar-benar bisa membuatku yang seorang wanita pun menjerit iri. Wajahnya mulus, tanpa noda. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri saat mengingat satu jerawat yang tumbuh di pipiku saat ini./AU/Dibuat untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**.**

.

**Heart Attack**

Dibuat untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013

**.**

.

Hari ini genap sudah aku bekerja selama tiga tahun di perusahaan ini. Sebuah perusahaan kontraktor yang biasa membangun _mess_ untuk perusahaan-perusahaan di daerah pertambangan. Awalnya banyak yang meragukan kemampuanku di bidang ini. Aku adalah sarjana teknik. Memang aneh jika kebanyakan wanita seusiaku bekerja di balik komputer di kantor yang nyaman dengan _air conditioner_ yang menyejukkan ruangan, aku malah sesekali turun ke daerah tambang, ikut menyurvei lokasi yang akan dijadikan lokasi pembangunan. Namun aku menyukainya. Rasanya sulit untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku saat ini.

Untuk pakaianku sehari-hari, aku lebih suka memakai celana _jeans_ ketimbang celana bahan yang membuatku tampak seperti orang kantoran. Selama kantor tempatku bekerja tidak menegurku, kurasa memakai celana _jeans_ dan kaus berkerah lebih nyaman ketimbang harus mengenakan kemeja, celana bahan, dan blazer. Bahkan ibuku pernah bergurau, aku lebih mirip seorang mahasiswi yang hendak berangkat kuliah dibandingkan dengan seorang supervisor. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi gurauan ibuku. Aku memang supervisor, tapi 'kan supervisor proyek. Teman-teman seprofesiku saja kebanyakan adalah lelaki. Di divisiku saja, hanya Shion (bagian administrasi) yang berjenis kelamin wanita. Sisanya adalah para manusia dengan hormon testosteron yang berlebihan.

"Sakura, bisa kau lihat jadwal pengiriman _prefab_ untuk proyek dengan Uchiha Corp.?" Pertanyaan Gaara, manajerku, membuat aku menjulurkan kepalaku, melirik ke arah ruangan Gaara. Ruangan Gaara berada di sebelah kanan meja kerjaku, dinding ruangannya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Sekali menjulurkan kepalaku, aku langsung bisa melihat ke dalam ruangannya.

"Untuk pembangunan _mess staff, rechall_, dan _security pos_?" Aku memastikan lagi. Seingatku kontrak mengenai proyek dengan Uchiha Corp. belum ditandatangani pihak mereka.

"Bukan. _Quotation_-nya sudah direvisi kemarin. Mereka menambah permintaan untuk _mess non staff_, _office_ 10K, dan _power house_. Coba kau lihat lagi _e-mail_ yang dikirim oleh Uchiha Sasuke kemarin," kata Gaara. "Setelah itu kabari aku kapan pengiriman barang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Baik. Aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya." Usia Gaara dan aku tidak begitu jauh. Dia juga adalah kakak kelasku sewaktu sekolah dulu. Itu sebabnya sikapku terhadapnya tidak terlalu formal, meski secara umum dia adalah atasanku di sini.

Aku mencari _e-mail_ dari Uchiha Sasuke di kotak masuk. Uchiha Sasuke adalah perwakilan dari Uchiha Corp. yang akan melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kami. Aku belum pernah berhubungan secara telepon dengannya, hanya sesekali membalas _e-mail_ darinya jika Gaara tidak memungkinkan untuk membalas _e-mail_-nya.

Sejauh yang kutangkap selama mengamati _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan Sasuke mengenai kerja sama ini dengan Gaara, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sangat teliti (cerewet jika aku boleh bilang). Setiap sedikit pun dari _quotation_ dan gambar denah bangunan, instalasi listrik, ataupun _plumbing_ yang ada di luar keinginannya, dia akan protes, mengajukan permintaan yang kadang membuatku lembur beberapa hari karena harus merevisi ulang _quotation_ dan gambar. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana tampang Uchiha Sasuke? Pasti lelaki seperti dia adalah lelaki cerewet, memakai kacamata, dan membosankan. Tipe-tipe yang harus dijauhi wanita karena jika melihat dari sifat telitinya dia pasti sangat pelit. Aku ingat, hanya karena selisih sepuluh yen dari hasil perhitungan harga di _quotation_ yang kubuat, dia langsung protes, dan kalimat-kalimatnya _di e-mail_ sungguh membuatku kesal.

_"Kau harus hitung dengan benar sebelum memberikan penawaran. Lebar bangunan di gambar mess staff berbeda dengan ada yang di quotation. Kalau begini kerja sama ini hanya merugikan pihak kami." _

Aku meringis. Mengingat beberapa _e-mail_ pedas dari pelanggan satu itu membuatku ingin melempar gulungan denah gambar yang kubuat ke arah wajah pelanggan itu.

"Bagaimana, sudah kau _check_?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah lihat revisi permintaan Uchiha-_san_. Nanti aku akan membuat denah gambarnya dan segera memberikannya kepada bagian _purchasing_ agar mereka bisa menyesuaikan jadwal pengiriman barang ke _site_."

Gaara tidak merespons perkataanku. Dia malah berdiri dan berjalan menuju mejaku.

"Bisa kauselesaikan hari ini?"

"Aku usahakan hari ini selesai. Selambat-lambatnya besok pagi jam sepuluh denah gambar sudah kuletakkan di mejamu untuk ditandatangani."

"Tidak bisa, Sakura. Aku perlu gambarnya hari ini karena besok aku harus meninjau lokasi proyek itu. Lagi pula, Uchiha-_san_ meminta denah gambar itu sekarang, supaya besok saat bertemu denganku kami bisa membahas dan menyesuaikannya dengan lokasi pembangunan."

Perkataan Gaara membuatku membeku di tempat. Aku melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul lima sore. Hanya ada satu konklusi. Hari ini aku lembur lagi. Dan semuanya karena Uchiha Sasuke sialan itu.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. "Baik. Kalau begitu aku kerjakan dulu."

"Hm. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, tapi aku masih belum beranjak dari meja kerjaku. Secangkir kopi sudah menemaniku sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih ada lima gambar lagi yang harus kuselesaikan, belum lagi _quotation_ yang harus kurevisi. Aku melirik Gaara yang masih berada di ruang kerjanya, lalu pindah melirik Kiba dan Shino yang juga masih berada di mejanya. Shion sudah pulang pukul enam tadi. Tinggal aku satu-satunya wanita yang masih berada di ruangan divisiku ini.

Mataku mulai berat, aku melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam sepuluh ternyata. Badanku juga terasa benar-benar pegal. Gambar denah sudah selesai, _quotation_ sudah aku revisi. Aku menuju ruangan Gaara, meletakkan hasil pekerjaanku di atas mejanya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Maaf kau jadi lembur lagi malam ini."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Gaara. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu memang tugasku. "Tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Awas saja jika mereka tidak jadi bekerja sama, sudah susah payah lembur berhari-hari untuk mengikuti kemauan mereka, lalu tidak ada hasilnya. Huh!"

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Kalau mereka sudah _taken_ kontrak, kita bisa banjir bonus tahun ini."

Aku balas tertawa kecil. Nilai kontrak dengan Uchiha Corp. memang tidak main-main. Pantas jika Gaara berharap banyak kalau kontrak kerja sama ini bisa segera terwujud.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Semoga sukses ya untuk besok. Kuharap kau bersabar jika menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke. Di _e-mail_ saja dia sangat menyebalkan. Pasti aslinya pun dia sangat cerewet dan bawel."

Gaara tidak membalas perkataanku. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku keluar dari ruangan Gaara. Aku merapikan barang-barangku, sebelum beranjak dari mejaku.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya," kataku pada Kiba dan Shino yang tampaknya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ya," jawab Kiba dan Shino. Lalu Kiba melirikku. "Kau pulang sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak ingin menungguku dulu? Sebentar lagi aku selesai, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Lagi pula rumah kita searah."

"Tidak usah, aku naik taksi saja. Baru jam sepuluh, taksi masih banyak."

"Oh, baiklah," kata Kiba.

"Hati-hati," sambung Shino.

"Sip," kataku. "Kalian jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Kalau saja bisa, aku sudah lari dari jam enam sore tadi, Sakura." Kiba hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu melirik tumpukan _file_ di atas mejanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu."

.

.

Hari masih pagi, jam di dinding kamarku masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi saat nada dering _Heart Attack_ milik Demi Lovato terdengar dari ponselku.

"Ya, Gaara, ada apa?" Aku mengapit ponsel di antara bahu dan telingaku. Tanganku sibuk mengambil pakaian kotor untuk diletakkan di bak cucian. "Apa? Aku? Ke _site_? Hari ini?—Tidak!"

Aku kini memegang ponselku, mendengarkan penjelasan dari Gaara atas perkataannya barusan. Dia baru saja mengatakan kalau aku harus menggantikannya berangkat ke _site_ untuk survei lokasi pembangunan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Gaara. Aku sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa. Bagaimana jika di sana aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan mereka? Iya, aku tahu aku sering mendampingimu saat survei, tapi 'kan biasanya kau yang berhubungan dengan klien. Aku hanya mendampingi dan membantumu. Bagaimana kalau aku malah menggagalkan kerja sama ini?"

Aku melirik tempat tidurku. Kebimbangan sedang melandaku. "Tapi, Gaara. Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku siap-siap dulu. Doakan saja semoga si Sasuke itu sedang berbaik hati padaku dan tidak mempersulitku di sana." Aku melirik jam, kata Gaara penerbanganku pukul sembilan pagi ini. "Baiklah. Cepat sembuh."

Gaara baru saja menghubungiku, menyampaikan kabar bahwa dia tidak bisa pergi ke _site_ hari ini karena pagi tadi dia masuk rumah sakit. Dokter masih memeriksa kondisinya lebih lanjut. Pasti Gaara kelelahan, apalagi akhir-akhir ini divisi kami memang cukup sibuk dengan orderan yang cukup banyak di pertengahan tahun seperti ini. Gaara memintaku untuk menggantikannya ke lokasi pembangunan hari ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menerimanya. Seperti yang Gaara bilang aku sudah sering pergi ke lokasi pembangunan menemani Gaara. Tapi ini lain cerita.

Pertama, kali ini aku benar-benar sendiri ke lokasi pembangunan. Kedua, Uchiha Corp. adalah salah satu perusahaan pertambangan terbesar di negaraku, aku takut kalau keberadaanku malah mengacaukan kontrak kerja sama yang akan ditandatangani. Ketiga, masalahnya adalah perwakilan Uchiha Corp. untuk membahas kerja sama ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi melihat gaya bahasa dan cara berkomunikasinya di _e-mail_, sudah bisa ditebak dia orang yang pasti sangat sulit untuk diajak bernegosiasi. Hah!

Tapi apa boleh buat, seperti perkataan Gaara, harus aku yang ke sana. Kiba sedang sibuk mengurusi proyek dengan Namikaze Corp.; Shino dengan Senju Group. Hanya aku yang memungkinkan untuk pergi ke _site_, meninjau lokasi pembangunan, sekaligus bernegosiasi dengan Sasuke. Apalagi dari awal akulah yang membantu Gaara dalam mempersiapkan segala penawaran, mulai dari _quotation_ sampai gambar denah untuk proyek ini.

Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sesegera mungkin aku menyiapkan keperluanku selama di sana. Lokasi _site_ biasanya cukup jauh dengan pemukiman penduduk. Biasanya jarak dengan desa terdekat sekitar sepuluh kilometer. Aku harus mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanku. Untuk akomodasi, pihak kantor mengatakan bahwa itu sudah disiapkan oleh Uchiha Corp.. Aku tidak ambil pusing, asal bisa tidur, sudah cukup bagiku.

Setelah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang kubutuhkan selama berada di sana dan berpamitan kepada orang tuaku, aku akhirnya berangkat menuju bandara. Perjalananku cukup lama. Setelah dua kali transit di bandara daerah yang lebih kecil, aku sampai di bandara tujuanku. Di sana aku dijemput oleh salah satu pegawai Uchiha Corp.

"Haruno-_san_?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, meski rasanya dia pasti pegawai Uchiha Corp. yang katanya akan menjemputku. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia langsung mengenaliku?

"Aku Shiranui Genma." Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil mengapit sebuah _senbon_ di mulutnya. Aku heran, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan dua hal itu sekaligus: berbicara dengan sebuah _senbon _yang terapit di mulutnya tanpa menjatuhkannya.

"Ah, iya, saya Haruno Sakura, perwakilan dari Sabaku Group."

"Ya, seperti yang Gaara-_san_ bilang, Haruno-_san_ memiliki rambut berwarna mencolok yang pasti akan sangat mudah untuk dikenali."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya. Uh, dasar Gaara! "Panggil Sakura saja, tidak perlu terlalu formal."

Genma-_san_ tertawa. "Ya, baiklah," katanya. "Nah, ayo, perjalanan kita masih panjang. Butuh satu jam perjalanan dari sini untuk tiba di _site_."

"Ah, iya."

Aku mengekori Genma-_san_ menuju mobilnya. Wow! Jeep besar! Aku suka perjalanan dinas kali ini. Hahahaha... Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mencoba menaiki Jeep seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar keren.

Perjalanan kami ke _site_ memang cukup jauh. Setelah melewati satu pemukiman penduduk, kami masih harus melewati jalan yang cukup terjal. Kalau jalan yang tadi kami lalui sudah beraspal, kali ini jalan yang kami lalui masih berupa tanah merah yang cukup liat. Kanan-kiri ban Jeep mulai ternodai jejak tanah yang cukup tebal. Sesekali Jeep berguncang akibat struktur jalan yang tidak rata dan adanya beberapa bebatuan di tengah jalan.

Genma-_san_ membiarkan atap Jeep terbuka. Sengatan matahari mungkin sudah biasa baginya. Tapi bagiku? Ah, lupakan. Memang panas sih, tapi rasanya benar-benar keren. Untung aku memakai topi, kalau tidak kepalaku pasti sudah kepanasan sejak tadi.

Jeep berhenti saat kami sudah memasuki area tambang. Aku ikut turun dari Jeep, tetap mengekori Genma-_san_ yang berjalan di depanku. Sesekali dia balas menyapa para pekerja tambang di sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya.

"Harap maklum ya, semua pekerja di sini adalah lelaki. Tapi ada beberapa wanita, karyawan lokal daerah sekitar yang menjadi _staff_ administrasi di pertambangan ini," kata Genma-_san_.

Aku tertawa kecil. Sejak memutuskan berkarir di dunia ini, aku tahu hal itu. Tapi tetap saja turun langsung ke lokasi tambang dengan mayoritas penghuninya adalah lelaki, tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan seperti perawan di sarang penyamun.

"Iya, lagi pula di kantor juga seperti ini," kataku.

Genma-_san_ tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju sebuah gedung yang berada di tengah lokasi tambang, bangunan dengan atap kubah. Sepertinya itu adalah kantor mereka di sini. Jalan menuju gedung itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan jalan yang tadi dilalui kami. Hanya saja struktur jalannya lebih rata dan tidak ada bebatuan di tengahnya. Namun tanahnya cukup liat, sehingga jalan menjadi licin dan cukup sulit untuk tetap menjaga kakiku agar tidak jatuh terpeleset di sini. Aku bersyukur tadi pagi menolak saran ibuku untuk mengenakan _high heels_ dan tetap memakai sepatu olahragaku. Walau ibuku berhasil memaksaku untuk membawa _high heels_ itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku memakai _high heels_ ke sini. Bisa-bisa baru satu langkah, aku sudah mati gaya dan menahan malu.

Kami tiba di gedung itu. Kami diwajibkan mengganti alas kaki yang kami pakai dengan alas kaki yang sudah disediakan jika ingin memasuki gedung. Seorang petugas _security_ memberikanku tanda pengenal sebagai _visitor_ selama berada di gedung._ Design_ interior di dalam gedung cukup membuatku tercengang. Sekali pandang, aku bisa tahu kalau bangunan ini permanen. Belum lagi _design_ interior ruangan-ruangan di dalam gedung yang bisa dibilang cukup baik, seperti kantor-kantor megah di kota. Ah, tentu saja. Kantor ini 'kan juga milik Uchiha Corp., tidak aneh kalau bagus seperti ini. Apalagi pasti tempat inilah yang dijadikan tempat _meeting_ jika ada tamu atau _investor_ yang datang berkunjung ke lokasi tambang.

Genma-_san_ kini sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sebuah ruangan. Aku menunggu di kursi tamu yang terletak di luar ruangan itu, tak jauh dari tempat resepsionis. Aku mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Ada tangga putar di ujung tempat ini. Di setiap sudut ruangan ada pot berisi tanaman hias yang hijau dan asri, seperti menambah kadar kesejukan di lokasi tambang yang cukup gersang. Beberapa lukisan tergantung di beberapa titik sepanjang dinding. Aku bukan pemerhati seni lukis, tapi dengan ketebatasanku pun aku bisa menilai bahwa lukisan-lukisan itu memiliki nilai artistik yang bagus.

Tak lama kemudian Genma-_san_ keluar dari ruangan yang tadi dimasukinya.

"Sakura, sepertinya Uchiha-_san_ sedang berada di lokasi tambang. Tadi sekretarisnya bilang dia sedang ada di sektor tujuh," kata Genma-_san_. "Kau bisa menyimpan dulu barang-barangmu di ruangan yang disediakan untukmu sementara aku pergi memanggil Uchiha-_san,_ atau kau ingin ikut bersamaku?"

Aku hanya membawa satu ransel yang sekarang bertengger di punggungku. Tidak terlalu berat, karena isinya hanya beberapa perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan selama di sini dan sebuah laptop untuk menunjang pekerjaanku. "Saya ikut saja, boleh?"

Genma-san mengangguk. "Nah, ayo kalau begitu. Kau juga bisa melihat-lihat pekerjaan di sekitar area tambang."

Aku mengangguk. Sekarang aku kembali berjalan mengekori Genma-_san_ di depanku. Sesekali dia menjelaskan beberapa area yang kami lewati. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, sambil sesekali menanggapi perkataan dari Genma-_san_.

"Sakura, aku tinggal dulu sebentar. Nanti aku kembali."

"Ah, iya, baiklah."

Genma-_san_ meninggalkanku di sektor tujuh, seperti yang kulihat di papan nama gerbang sektor yang tadi kulewati. Aku mengamati keadaan di sekelilingku. Beberapa pekerja tampak berlalu lalang di sekitar area ini, ada beberapa alat berat yang sedang dioperasikan oleh operator. Lalu atensiku teralih pada sekelompok pekerja yang berkumpul tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Mereka seperti berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu itu apa.

Ketika salah satu pekerja menyingkir dari kerumunan, hal itu membuka jalan bagiku untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikelilingi mereka. Di sana, ada beberapa pekerja yang sedang turun ke sebuah lubang yang cukup besar. Entah lubang apa. Aku belum tahu. Aku hampir mengalihkan perhatianku dari lubang itu kalau saja sosok itu tidak muncul dari dalamnya.

Aku menahan napasku sejenak. Sosok itu begitu mencolok di tengah lokasi tambang seperti ini. Bukan karena warna rambutnya mencolok seperti milikku. Tapi lebih karena fisik sosok itu yang mendekati sempurna. Sosok itu adalah seorang lelaki yang kini bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana dari _mining suit_-nya. Aku berani bersumpah, Channing Tatum dan Lee Byung-Hyun akan merasa takut tersaingi jika melihat otot perutnya yang _six pack. _Belum lagi otot bisep dan trisep-nya yang membuatku tidak bisa berpaling saat ini. Lelaki itu mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya dengan telapak tangannya yang kekar.

_Tuhan, aku perlu bernapas saat ini!_

Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Jantungku berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Tarik napas, tahan, buang pelan-pelan. Aku berusaha menahan perasaan asing yang kini dengan cepat menelusup ke dalam hatiku. Aku tidak percaya aku akhirnya merasakan perasaan ini. Kupikir aku bisa mendapat serangan jantung mendadak jika terus menatapnya seperti ini.

Lalu kedua mata itu menatapku. Aku mencoba mempertahankan kontak mata di antara kami. Jika aku memutuskan kontak mata kami dengan cepat, dia pasti tahu kalau sejak tadi aku menatapnya, dan sekarang aku tertangkap basah tengah mengamatinya.

_Tenang, Sakura! Tenang, anggap saja dia sama seperti pekerja tambang lainnya._

Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Alam bawah sadarku berteriak kalau lelaki itu lebih pantas menjadi seorang aktor ketimbang pekerja tambang. Namun aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau keadaan lelaki itu saat ini, dengan celana _mining suit_ yang menggantung di pinggulnya, juga keringat yang mengucur di badan dan dahinya terlihat begitu seksi dan memesona.

Perlahan-lahan lelaki itu beranjak dari posisinya. Dia mengambil atasan _mining suit_-nya yang tergantung di tiang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya denganku, secara perlahan dia menuju tempatku berada.

Baiklah, aku bukan hanya akan mendapat serangan jantung. Tapi benar-benar terkena serangan jantung!

Jarak kami hampir terpangkas sepenuhnya. Kalau tadi aku terpesona dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu lelaki. Kali ini aku terpesona pada parasnya yang benar-benar bisa membuatku yang seorang wanita pun menjerit iri. Wajahnya mulus, tanpa noda. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri saat mengingat satu jerawat yang tumbuh di pipiku saat ini.

Dia mendekatiku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Mataku membelalak. Dia mengenalku?

Baru saja aku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, sebuah suara hadir di belakangku.

"Ah, ternyata kau di sini. Aku tadi mencari ke belakang."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Genma-_san_ sedang berada di belakangku, berbicara pada sosok lelaki di depanku. Jadi lelaki itu berbicara dengan Genma-_san_?

"Nah, Sakura, perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang akan bertanggung jawab mengenai kerja sama dengan perusahaanmu."

Aku mengalami serangan jantung. Kali ini bukan karena tubuh tegap, kekar, dan wajah rupawan lelaki yang kini ada di depanku, melainkan karena satu fakta telah terkuak. Lelaki ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke!

"Uchiha Sasuke," katanya datar, sambil melirikku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Aku membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku. "Haruno Sakura," kataku. "Salam kenal."

"Hn," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu." Genma-_san_ pergi meninggalkanku dan Sasuke berdua.

Aku merasa kikuk dengan keadaan saat ini. Sasuke sedang memantau kegiatan para pekerja di sektor ini. Sasuke sudah memakai _mining suit_-nya, tapi tetap saja itu semua tidak membuatku cukup tenang untuk berada di dekatnya saat ini. Malah kalau boleh jujur, dia terlihat memesona dengan mining suit yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya.

_Ayo, Sakura, hapus pemikiranmu itu. Konsentrasi. Kenapa kau jadi wanita centil seperti ini, sih?_

Aku menarik napas sejenak. "Nah, Uchiha-_san_, bisa kita langsung meninjau lokasi pembangunan sekarang?"

Sasuke melirikku sekilas, tampak sedikit berpikir, lalu berkata, "Hn. Ikut aku, kita akan langsung menuju lokasi."

Tanpa banyak kata dia mulai berjalan keluar dari sektor tujuh. Aku mengikuti langkah-langkah besarnya. Sekali lagi aku bersyukur aku tidak memakai _high heels. _Sasuke membawaku menuju parkiran yang berisi mobil-mobil besar yang sering dipakai para direksi di lapangan. Sasuke berhenti di sebuah mobil.

Aku mencoba menahan perasaan kagumku saat melihat mobil itu. Astaga! Itu Jeep Wrangler keluaran terbaru! Aku berdeham.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat ke lokasi. Aku ingin kita selesai sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Maksudnya kita akan pergi ke lokasi dengan itu?" Aku melirik ke arah Jeep Wrangler berwarna hitam yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"Berdua?"

"Hn."

_Okay_, aku mulai panik. Aku memang sudah sering meninjau lokasi proyek dengan Gaara, tapi biasanya dengan satu tim penuh. Tapi kali ini aku hanya sendiri dan lebih parahnya lagi Uchiha Corp. juga hanya mengutus Sasuke sendiri. Aku wanita dan dia lelaki. Setidak acuhnya aku terhadap penampilanku, aku tetaplah seorang wanita normal yang pasti takut jika pergi menuju lokasi proyek yang katanya masih berupa hutan belantara (fondasi pun belum dibuat, menunggu persetujuan kontrak yang masih dalam proses negosiasi) dengan seorang lelaki.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika si Sasuke berniat macam-macam padaku. Baiklah otakku mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang mengerikan seperti pembunuhan di hutan belantara seperti yang pernah kubaca di salah satu novel misteri koleksiku. Biasanya pembunuh berdarah dingin 'kan memiliki paras yang tampan dan rupawan, seperti di novel-novel.

_Stop! _

"Kenapa diam? Ayo!"

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri, menghapus bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang tadi sempat mampir di otakku. Aku harus tenang. Ini hanya pekerjaan biasa. Pergi menuju lokasi proyek, menyurvei keadaan lapangan, membuat laporan, lalu bernegosiasi sedikit jika diperlukan. _Calm down_, Sakura! Hanya itu dan kau bisa segera pulang ke kota asalmu. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Eh, ah, iya." Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke Jeep-nya.

Ah, ternyata memang Sasuke ini sangat menyebalkan, galak, dan ya, pelit pastinya. Pelit waktu juga termasuk pelit, 'kan? Huh! Untung saja wajahnya tampan. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Tampan tapi galak.

Jalan menuju lokasi pembangunan lebih terjal dari jalan menuju lokasi tambang yang tadi kulewati dengan Genma-_san_. Badan Jeep hampir di setiap kesempatan berguncang, membuatku sedikit ngeri selama perjalanan. Untung saja sepertinya Sasuke sudah ahli mengendarai Jeep di medan seperti ini. Dia tampak tidak canggung dan kesulitan sama sekali dengan medan yang kami tempuh. Semakin lama sosok Sasuke semakin terlihat keren di mataku.

_Astaga! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?!_

Kami sampai di lokasi pembangunan setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar tiga puluh menit. Lokasi pembangunan benar-benar masih berupa hutan belantara. Area hutan yang dijadikan lokasi pembangunan sudah dibebaskan. Namun sekeliling lokasi masih berupa hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kau bawa gambar yang sudah direvisi?"

"Oh."

_Ya ampun!_

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu. Sial, sial, sial! Aku sama sekali tidak ingat untuk membawa _print-out _gambar yang sudah aku revisi semalam.

"Hn, keluarkan."

Aku mengambil napas pelan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan mendapat teguran karena kelalaianku. "Maaf, aku lupa."

Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga kebodohanku ini tidak membuat Uchiha Corp. membatalkan kerja sama kami. Aku pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah pada Gaara jika kerja sama ini sampai batal karena kebodohanku.

"Hn. Sudahlah."

Dia tidak marah?

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya, tak lama kemudian dia datang sambil membawa beberapa kertas yang ternyata adalah gambar-gambar yang kubuat semalam. Sasuke duduk di salah satu batang pohon yang melintang di tanah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Dia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak takut celanamu kotor?"

Aku memandang ke arah celanaku. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah biasa turun ke lapangan."

Kurasa Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan jawabanku. Itu kulihat dari kedua alisnya yang tertaut saat mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian dia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh.

Kami membahas satu per satu gambar, mencocokkannya dengan kondisi lapangan. Harus kuakui Sasuke benar-benar kompeten di bidang ini. Dia bisa dengan sangat fasih menjelaskan kekurangan dan kelebihan gambarku dengan lokasi pembangunan yang terbentang di hadapan kami. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai terpesona dengan keahliannya. Wajah tampan dan tubuh tegapnya kini hanya menjadi bonus. Aku kini benar-benar terpesona dengan cara dia berbicara, menjelaskan permintaannya satu per satu mengenai proyek kami. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kupikir itu saja. Nanti malam kita bisa mulai membahas masalah kontrak."

"Ah, ummm … tentu," kataku.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Saat aku berniat bangkit, dia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantuku berdiri.

Aku cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Tidak ingin menyinggungnya, aku segera menangkap uluran tangannya. Saat itulah jantungku kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Kulit tanganku yang bersentuhan dengan kulit tangannya mengirimkan sengatan aneh di sekujur tubuhku. Telapak tangannya yang kekar menggenggam tanganku, membuatku seperti kehilangan orientasi selama beberapa detik. Saat sentuhan itu terputus, aku menghela napas.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam ketika kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke arah gedung Uchiha Corp. di lokasi tambang. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa aku akan menginap di salah satu kamar di lantai empat gedung itu, yang memang disediakan untuk tamu yang menginap. Aku ingin bertanya di mana dia menginap? Tapi aku tahu itu tidak pantas ditanyakan. Maka aku menyimpan keingintahuanku rapat-rapat di dalam hatiku.

Sesampainya kami di sana, Sasuke mengantarku ke seorang pegawai wanita yang mengantarku ke kamar yang akan kutempati malam ini. Setibanya di kamar, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalamnya. Aku membersihkan tubuhku. Sedikit menggigil saat dinginnya air membasahi kepalaku. Aku segera menyelesaikan mandiku.

Aku mengeluarkan laptopku, menulis laporan mengenai perjalanan dinasku kali ini. Tidak lupa aku menulis perubahan-perubahan yang sudah Sasuke buat di denah gambar. Tadi aku sudah meminjam gambar itu dari Sasuke. Sasuke bilang malam ini kami akan sedikit membahas kontrak kerja sama. Aku bisa mengembalikan gambar miliknya saat itu.

Aku melirik ponselku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Apa Sasuke jadi membahas kontrak denganku malam ini? Sampai sekarang dia belum mengabariku. Ah, mungkin tidak jadi. Aku mengeluarkan _ramen cup _dari dalam ranselku. Tidak ada yang memberitahukan padaku mengenai konsumsi selama di sini. Jadi aku sudah bersiap-siap dengan membawa _ramen cup_. Aku membuat _ramen cup_ dengan air panas dari dispenser yang ada di dalam kamar ini.

Sambil membawa _ramen cup_ yang sudah matang, aku beranjak ke arah beranda kamar. Aku membuka pintu beranda. Dari beranda, aku bisa melihat hutan yang luas di malam hari. Semuanya tampak begitu gelap dan pekat. Lebih jauh lagi aku bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berasal dari rumah-rumah penduduk di daerah ini. Semua itu tampak seperti lautan permata yang dihamparkan, mengelilingi gelapnya hutan.

"Rupanya kau di sini?"

Aku melonjak kaget. Hampir saja _ramen cup_ di tanganku jatuh ketika mendengar suara itu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Sasuke sedang berdiri di beranda kamar sebelahku. Dia tampak segar dan tentu saja memesona dengan jas berwarna abu-abu yang dipakainya.

"Kau?"

"Hn. Ayo, kita makan malam sambil membahas kontrak. Kutunggu kau di luar kamarmu."

Tanpa mendengar jawabanku, dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku termangu di tempat. Pandanganku jatuh pada _ramen cup_ yang tak sampai setengah dari isinya sudah kumakan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku. Mengabaikan ramen cup yang kini teronggok di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Aku langsung mencari-cari pakaian yang pantas untuk makan malam. Tidak mungkin aku makan malam dengan Sasuke dengan pakaian yang kupakai saat ini: kaus tanpa kerah dengan celana panjang untuk tidur. Apalagi melihat pakaian Sasuke yang formal.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur tadi pagi ibuku memaksaku memasukkan gaun sederhana berwarna _peach_ ke dalam ranselku. _High heels_ yang tadi kukeluhkan pun kini ternyata berguna. Aku melirik wajahku yang terpantul dari cermin di samping lemari, jerawatku masih ada, dan tidak ada waktu untuk berias sedikit pun. Ah, sudahlah.

Aku membawa laptopku, keluar dari kamar, dan menemukan Sasuke bersandar di dinding, menunggu. "Maaf," kataku.

"Hn?"

"Membuatmu menunggu."

Sasuke melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. "Hn," katanya.

_Ah, hn, hn, dan hn, sudahlah, lupakan. _

Sasuke melirik laptopku. "Biar kubawakan," katanya.

Wow! Dia cukup _gentle_ juga. Aku mengalihkan laptopku ke tangannya. Dia membawa laptopku, berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang ternyata tak jauh dari kamarku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah tersedia jamuan makan malam untuk dua orang. Aku ingin bertanya di mana Genma-_san_ dan para pekerja lainnya, tapi rasanya lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu kurang pantas. Maka aku hanya diam dan mengikuti Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja kami. Aku mengambil tempat di kursi satunya.

Kami menikmati makan malam kami dalam keheningan. Saat Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan makannya, aku dengan segera menyelesaikan makanku. Kami lalu membahas kontrak kerja sama kami. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terpesona oleh kemampuan Sasuke. Cara dia berbicara dan bernegosiasi mengenai kontrak membuatku kagum.

"Kau sering terjun ke lapangan seperti hari ini?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ya, meski ini yang pertama kali aku harus pergi sendiri. Biasanya aku hanya mendampingi Gaara. Ummm … maksudku, Sabaku-san," kataku. "Saat ini Sabaku-san sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, tidak memungkinkan untuknya datang ke tempat ini hari ini." Aku menambahkan kalimat itu karena aku takut Sasuke merasa tersinggung karena perusahaanku hanya mengirimku untuk kerja sama ini.

"Hn, tidak masalah," katanya. "Apa kekasihmu tidak khawatir jika kau terjun ke lapangan seperti sekarang ini?"

Aku tersedak air yang kuminum. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mengambilkan sebuah tisu, dan mengusap percikan air di sekitar daguku. Mataku terpaku pada kedua matanya yang kini hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima centi dari wajahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, tidak," jawabku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, sebelum kembali melihat ke arahnya. "Omong-omong aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

_Sakura bodoh!_

Untuk apa aku mengatakan hal itu. Jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak lagi menanyakan hal itu. Ini jadi seperti aku yang ingin memberikan tanda kepadanya bahwa aku masih _single_. Aku merutuki kebodohanku.

Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataanku. Jantungku lagi-lagi berdetak dengan tidak normal.

Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar," katanya.

"Apa?" Aku refleks berteriak.

"Kau ke kamarmu dan aku ke kamarku," katanya.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku sekarang memanas.

_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Sasuke mengabaikan wajahku yang sudah merah padam. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan sekali lagi berlaku _gentle_ dengan membawakan laptopku, sambil sebelah tangannya terulur, membantuku berdiri.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungku. Tidak ada lagi sosok menyebalkan berkacamata di bayanganku. Yang ada hanya sosok lelaki yang sangat-sangat memesona. Besok aku sudah harus kembali ke kota. Ah, malam ini aku pasti akan sulit tidur.

Keesokan harinya aku sudah bersiap-siap menuju bandara. Kali ini bukan Genma-_san_ yang mengantarku, melainkan Sasuke sendiri yang mengantarku. Perjalanan kami hanya diisi keheningan. Aku terlalu canggung untuk memulai konversasi dan Sasuke tampaknya merasa tidak ada keperluan untuk memulai konversasi.

Sesampainya di bandara, aku langsung pergi menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Namun Sasuke menahanku.

"Sakura."

Baiklah, aku tidak salah dengar. Dia memanggil nama kecilku.

"Ya?"

"Nomormu?"

"Hn?" _Okay_, aku sekarang sudah tertular kebiasaannya.

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar perkataanku. "Ya, nomormu. Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

Aku menahan napasku sejenak, berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak, "SASUKE MEMINTA NOMOR TELEPONKU!"

Aku lalu memberikan nomor ponselku padanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya. Aku lalu berjalan ke dalam ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Aku sedang mendengarkan musik dari _media player _di ponselku ketika ada panggilan masuk di ponselku. Dari nomor tak dikenal.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Hn. Ini nomorku."

Sambungan lalu diputus begitu saja. UCHIHA SASUKE MENELEPONKU!

Jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Gaara. Perjalanan dinasku kali ini benar-benar tidak terlupakan. Berselang satu menit ada pesan masuk di ponselku.

'_Minggu depan aku akan meeting dengan Sabaku-san di kantormu. Ada waktu untuk menemaniku makan malam hari itu?'_

Sasuke mengajakku kencan?

_Tuhan, rasanya aku benar-benar terkena serangan jantung._

_._

_._

_**Selesai**_

A/n: Huaaa~ mepet banget _word_-nya. Syukurlah nggak lebih dari peraturan yang disyaratkan. Sempet nggak pede buat _publish_-nya, tapi berkat dukungan dari Kak Heny, Neyla, Isty, Nadya, Furu, Kuromi, Dessy, dan Wulan aku berani-beraniin buat _publish_.

Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan ya…

Glosarium sedikit:

Prefab: bangunan pabrikasi untuk membuat sebuah bangunan yang bisa dibongkar pasang.

Mess: tempat tinggal di site

Mess staff/ non staff: tempat tinggal staff atau bukan staff

Site: situs, kalau di sini diartikan lokasi tambang

Quotation: penawaran barang/jasa beserta harga, dan lampiran-lampiran yang menyertainya

Yang mau order bangunan buat di tambang, yuk order ke saya. *otak jualannya mulai* hehehe... XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Salam hangat,

Ay


End file.
